


Exclamation Marks

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Killers for Hire (SkyeWard AU) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, Killers for Hire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t stop getting in each other’s way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclamation Marks

Skye’s never actually seen Ward try to pick up a guy before.  She knows he has, for both hits and for his own pleasure, and honestly, what Ward wants to do with men is his own business, so long as it doesn’t involve Skye’s fucking mark.  Grant Ward is such a-

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asks the target.  Ward’s done this stupid thing with his hair that makes it look fluffier, and he’s got a fake eyebrow piercing on and yes, he really is in a black tank top.  Ribbed.  What a fucking asshole.

“Excuse you,” Skye interrupts.  “We were in the middle of a conversation.”

Ward looks down at her with all the contempt he would give a stranger trying to pick up the same guy.  Skye returns it with just a little more spark.

Ward doesn’t seem to mind her there.  He’s got this look in his eyes, like this is so fucking funny.  “You’ve got a little-” he wipes at his nose with his thumb, and she checks it self-consciously to see if there’s any remains of her last bump.  He snickers at her.  He’s mocking her.  She glares.

“Do you think you’re hot shit?” she says.  She pats the target on the arm, but keeps her eyes on Ward. “Sweetheart, this bar is full of boys with daddy issues.  I think he wants something different.”

Ward is unflappable.  Always is.  It’s part of his charm, or would be if he had any.  “Funny that you should mention daddy issues,” he says, with a smirk.  “Sweetheart.”

“Hey, hey,” the target says, putting his hands between them.  “There’s no need to fight.”  Skye finds it ironic that a weapons dealer is discouraging violence, but there’s a lot of ironies happening, here, and she thinks it’s best not to dwell on them.

“You’re right,” Skye says.  That gets Ward’s attention.  Skye, agreeing with people.  Skye, not going for the violent option.  She looks up at Ward and flicks her tongue over her lips.  Just for a fraction of a second.  “You’re totally right.  What if you want both of us?”

Ward hisses, “What?” but the target ignores him entirely.

“Is that an option?” he asks.

Skye tosses her hair over her shoulder.  “I mean, I’m into it.  And if he’s not-” she gestures at Ward.  “I’m sure we could find someone else who is.”

Ward slams his hand down on the bar.  “I’m into it,” he says.  “I’m totally fucking into it.”  He’s so mad.  He is so fucking mad, and Skye can’t help but grin as wide as she can.

“Perfect,” she says.  “You can fuck me up the ass, then.”

The target finds this funny.  Ward does not.

“Let’s get a cab, then,” he says.  “Get this started, if you’re so eager to get plowed.”

“Oh I’m dying for it,” Skye says.  She’s actually nudged the target out of the way, and she’s right up in Ward’s face, close enough that she could flick that fake piercing on his eyebrow.  “I can’t fucking wait.”

He’s a breath away from her.  “Neither.  Can.  I.”

“Guys,” the target asks.  “Save it for the bedroom.”

Skye steps back first.  “Of course,” she says.  “Of course we should.”  She lets the target put his arm around her, and she hears Ward curse under his breath.  She’s not sure if it’s because of the threesome or because she’s letting another man touching her.  On a whim, she puts her hand on the target’s ass, and she hears Ward growl, like low and rough like gravel.  So touchy.

“Come on,” Skye says to him.  “You’re so slow.”  He follows them out of the nightclub, onto the streets.

“I didn’t get your names,” the target says. 

Skye looks over to Ward.  “Dana,” she says.

Ward is incredulous and furious and it is amazing.  “Phil,” he says, and then has the nerve to look proud of himself.

“That’s a stupid name,” Skye says.

“Well Dana is a boy’s name,” Ward points out.

“No, it isn’t,” Skye says.  “God.  You’re as stupid as your name.”

“Do you two...know each other?” the target asks, glancing between the two of them.

Skye scoffs.  “He wishes,” she says, and throws out her arm to hail a cab.

 

\--

 

They actually make it to the target’s bedroom, which is surprising, for them.  Less surprising is when Skye hits the target in the back of the head with the butt of her gun and casually watches him collapse onto the floor.

“Okay,” she says, turning to Ward.  “Get out.”

“Oh fuck no,” he says.  “First of all, you’re high.”

“I had like, two lines for focus,” Skye says.  “You know it helps with that.”

“I still don’t believe you on that,” he says.  He’s done lines with her, once or twice, and he has never felt this ‘focus’ she claims to get when she’s high.  All he felt was jittery.  And very horny.  It was weird.

“Well that’s because you’re an asshole,” Skye says.  “Look, if you don’t believe me, I’ll prove it.”  She turns the safety off on her gun, and points it right at the target.

Which is when Ward tackles her, of course.

She pulls the trigger anyway, to make a point, and takes out a lamp on the other side of the room.

“Get off!” she says.  Her knee comes up between them.  “Get off of me he’s mine I saw him first!”

“So?” Ward says.  He’s pulled his own gun out.  His stupid black desert eagle.  He rolls around Skye’s knee and pushes her back. 

“So you’re a son of a bitch,” Skye says.  “Do not fucking pull that trigger.  I swear to God.”

He flexes his fingers so she shoots out the light over his head.  He has to jump back to avoid the glass shower.

“Bitch!” he says.

“Cock!” she yells back.  She lunges at him and he flips her onto her back.  She repays him with a sharp kick to the knee.  “Fuck you, baby,” she hisses. 

She scrambles to get up but he’s big enough to overpower her, and when he grabs her by the hair she puts her gun to his cheek.

“Not the hair,” she says.  “It’s my third best feature.”  She kicks him in the stomach.

“Son of a-” his hand releases her hair, which gives her the opportunity to get to her feet.  She scampers up onto the bed, which won’t do her much good in the long run but makes her feel taller, so that’s something.

“I’m the faster shot,” she tells him.  “And you fucking know it.”

He gazes up at her, and smirks.  He’s quick enough to grab her leg and pull her down, and her back hits the mattress and he’s on top of her, pressing his lips to hers.  Fucking finally.  She rakes her fingers through his hair.  God, yes.

 

 

There’s a shuffling behind them, a groan.  The target.  The fucking target.  Skye hears him get up at the exact time Ward does, she shoves him off and she reaches for her gun-

One shot.  Through the window, through the target’s head.  Clean as could be.

Ward is the first one to look to the window.  “What the-”

Skye’s phone rings.  Loudly.  “Son of a fucking-” she says.  She takes the call.  “Fuck you,” she says, right into the phone.

Ward tilts his head back to her.  She sighs, and puts the phone on speaker.

“Hey baby,” Trip says. “How’re you tonight?”

“I’m not your baby, Trip,” she says.

Trip laughs.  “Maybe I wasn’t talking to you.”

Ward goes from angry to flustered and then right back to angry.  “I’m also not your baby.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Trip says, in that infuriatingly amused tone of his.  “I just wanted to call and say thanks.”

“In the following order,” Skye seethes.  “Eat shit.  Die.”

“Can’t,” Trip says.  “I have a check to collect.”

“I called dibs on him,” Skye says.

“I called second dibs,” Ward adds.

“You two were busy,” Trip says.  “Figured I’d take him off your hands and let you crazy kids get to it.”

“Fuck you,” Skye says.

“I am underappreciated in my time,” Trip sighs.  “Anyway, have fun, kids.  Cops are already downstairs, so you might wanna run.”

“What?” Skye demands, but he’s already hung up.  “Fuck!”

She looks at Ward.  Ward looks at her.  “Service exit?” he asks.

“Race you,” she says-and she bolts.


End file.
